


Stuck On You

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Junmyeon's favorite thing is waking up next to Kyungsoo.





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt and I hope you have fun reading it. ^^
> 
> (Prompt #77)

Everything is soft in the mornings. When Junmyeon first wakes, it’s to perfectly indented pillows beneath his head and warm, comfortable blankets wrapped around his body from neck to feet. Silence hangs in the air, as if the world has merely been put on pause and is waiting for him to awaken and slide out of bed to start the day.

Junmyeon lets out a quiet yawn, too warm and too soft and too comfortable to want to wiggle his way from beneath the covers this morning. His eyes take in the slants of sunlight spilling through the center of the curtains, staining their cream carpet yellow. Dust motes dance in the air to a ballet created from the subtle eddies of wind that blow through the vents.

Junmyeon lets sleep linger along the edges of his consciousness, knowing that the day awaits him. But he’s going to make it wait just a little longer.

The weight across Junmyeon’s middle shifts. Kyungsoo has kept Junmyeon tucked against him most of the night, and his palm is flat on Junmyeon’s stomach, keeping him there even now. Junmyeon could easily slip out of his grasp, but he doesn’t want to. He enjoys luxuriating in the warmth and security that Kyungsoo’s hold provides. He feels wanted. Loved. And that just makes him want to sink into the ease of sleep again.

Junmyeon is almost there, almost asleep, when he feels the slight brush of Kyungsoo’s thumb on his skin. It was a negligible touch, something that could have been a twitch, but Kyungsoo does it again, and Junmyeon’s toes curl when Kyungsoo’s lips press to the back of his neck. So soft. So warm. Junmyeon lets out a shaky exhale, humming softly after to let Kyungsoo know that he’s awake too, even if only just.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo whispers, his breath fanning across Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon hums again, not wanting to speak just yet. If he can keep this quiet bottled up, if he can cling to the strings of warmth and comfort the morning brings, he can avoid having to break this spell for a little while longer. He’s pleased when Kyungsoo doesn’t try to get up either. Instead, he holds tighter, curling a bare leg around Junmyeon’s as he burrows his face between the back of Junmyeon’s head and the pillow.

A lazy smile spreads over Junmyeon’s lips. If he could stay like this all day, he would. With a content sigh, he wiggles a little to get more comfortable, pausing when he hears a low groan. Kyungsoo’s arm tightens and Junmyeon now knows what he did. Purposely this time, he wiggles again, a quiet noise of his own spilling into the thick morning air of their bedroom when Kyungsoo’s hand slides down, the pads of his fingers teasing low on his stomach.

He can feel Kyungsoo hardening against his lower back, and he rocks against him, testing, tempting, _wanting_. There are few things he enjoys more than a lazy morning in bed with Kyungsoo, but lazy morning sex with Kyungsoo is definitely one of them.

A still sleepy, not quite awake Kyungsoo is more open, more willing to take what he wants if Junmyeon offers. And Junmyeon is offering himself up on a platter, a soft noise of appreciation climbing his throat as Kyungsoo’s hand moves down. He stops at the patch of hair above Junmyeon’s dick, fingers drumming as if he’s thinking about whether or not he wants to continue.

Junmyeon has never had a problem with letting Kyungsoo know what he wants. He wiggles his butt against Kyungsoo’s dick harder, enjoying the deep groan that follows. Kyungsoo’s hand slips down further, fingers featherlight as they skim over the length of Junmyeon’s hardening cock. It’s enough to have his blood pumping, a ball of heat spreading from his gut and through the rest of his body.

Kyungsoo drops kisses along the back of Junmyeon’s neck as he grips Junmyeon’s cock harder, stroking from tip to base and back loosely. It’s dry, but pleasurable all the same. Junmyeon rocks his hips, forward into Kyungsoo’s hand and back to grind against Kyungsoo’s dick. The length of it slides along Junmyeon’s cheek, and he turns a little more onto his side so it slips and glides along his crack instead. Kyungsoo presses against him, open mouthed kisses and sucks dotted along Junmyeon’s shoulder now, Kyungsoo’s heavy breaths fanning over wet skin that has Junmyeon shivering.

The blankets shift, tangling a little more around Junmyeon’s legs as he tries to adjust, tries to spread his legs a little more. When he only manages to get his ankle trapped, he lets out a rough whine that has Kyungsoo pausing. Sweet endearing Kyungsoo, the love of Junmyeon’s life, chuckles at him as he moves from behind Junmyeon.

Junmyeon falls flat on his back, glaring at Kyungsoo who is now peeling the blankets away and pushing them onto the floor. The glare melts away when Kyungsoo crawls back onto the bed and right between Junmyeon’s legs. There’s a moment where Junmyeon thinks he might still be dreaming, but the sudden wet heat around his cock, and the perfect way Kyungsoo’s lips stretch around him are too real. He wasn’t expecting this, wasn’t expecting the dark way Kyungsoo stares up at him as he slowly, torturously sucks Junmyeon off.

Junmyeon winds his fingers in Kyungsoo’s dark hair, curling them in the strands as he fights to keep from rocking up. He lets his knees fall open further, teeth in his bottom lip until he can’t hold it in anymore. His moan is loud in the room; nearly loud enough to drown out the sounds Kyungsoo makes when he bobs his head, swallowing around Junmyeon’s cock with practiced ease. There’s an art to the way Kyungsoo does this, art in the way his back arches, in his red lips, in the way his fingers press into the plush skin of Junmyeon’s thighs.

There’s a hint of sleepiness that keeps the edge off, that has Junmyeon’s head pleasantly buzzing without a care in the world. He watches, basks in it, lets Kyungsoo know how good it feels. Kyungsoo doesn’t get off much from praise, but Junmyeon tells him anyway, wants him to know how much he loves it, loves _him_.

Kyungsoo pulls off Junmyeon’s cock carefully, pressing a kiss beneath Junmyeon’s belly button, on his stomach, his chest, his neck. Junmyeon swallows, fitting his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as their mouths finally meet. It’s easy to ignore the morning breath, easy to simply luxuriate in the strength and warmth that envelops him. Junmyeon groans into Kyungsoo’s mouth, tilts his hips up when Kyungsoo’s cock drags against his own.

Kyungsoo pauses for a moment, long enough to give Junmyeon a smile; it’s one of those smiles that radiates affection, one of those smiles that has Junmyeon’s heart speeding and his love for Kyungsoo growing. Even after all this time, after years of being together, it’s still so perfect, so natural. And it’s all theirs. This little bubble is a place they’ve created, cultivated, and will treasure for always.

“Love you,” Kyungsoo whispers, nose brushing over Junmyeon’s cheek, the heat of his body chasing away the chill that’s threatening Junmyeon’s sides.

Junmyeon makes a noise that’s supposed to be a reciprocation, but Kyungsoo is rolling his hips again, a little rougher, a little more pressure, and Junmyeon has to stop to inhale sharply, head pressing back in his pillow. One of Kyungsoo’s hands runs down Junmyeon’s chest, fingers light along his hip before they settle on his thigh, bringing it up. It changes the angle, makes Junmyeon swallow down a whine.

He wouldn’t be disappointed if they stayed like this, wrapped around each other until they come. But Kyungsoo’s always been more impatient, more eager to escalate. Junmyeon loves that about him too. So it’s no surprise when Kyungsoo stretches out an arm to blindly grab for the lube, huffing when he can’t find it. Junmyeon laughs at him and Kyungsoo grinds against him harder in retaliation.

Junmyeon’s feeling too lazy to fight back, letting himself go lax when Kyungsoo finally gets the lube in his hand, flipping open the cap with ease. He’s considerate, warming the lube in his fingers before rising to his knees, his free hand on Junmyeon’s thigh and the other circling his rim. He spreads it until Junmyeon’s wet, then presses gently, his eyes on Junmyeon’s face.

It’s not like Junmyeon’s needs much prep. Their sex life is quite active, quite thrilling still even after so long. It’s not uncomfortable when two of Kyungsoo’s fingers slide into Junmyeon. It feels nice, and Junmyeon sighs, resting his head back and closing his eyes to enjoy it. He feels Kyungsoo’s other hand trail down, his gut clenching in anticipation. He knows what Kyungsoo is doing, but it still forces a loud moan from him at the feel of Kyungsoo’s hand around his cock.

Junmyeon could come from this too; he’d be satisfied. He’d also want to fall asleep after, and Kyungsoo would do something mean, like dick slap him again. Junmyeon accidentally fell asleep once without getting Kyungsoo off and he will never forget waking to Kyungsoo’s dick hitting against his cheek. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy it, but he’d much rather feel Kyungsoo inside him now that he’s been stretched open.

Junmyeon decides it’s time for more active participation when he feels the crown of Kyungsoo’s cock press to his rim. He wiggles his hips down, legs spread wide as Kyungsoo sinks into him. It’s slow, wet, and Junmyeon reaches out for Kyungsoo who bends toward him, letting Junmyeon drag him closer.

Junmyeon brings his knees up, caging Kyungsoo between his thighs. One hand scrapes through Kyungsoo’s hair, the other sliding down to get a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s ass. It’s a really great ass. Junmyeon squeezes it, uses his hold to bring Kyungsoo closer.

Kyungsoo moans, keeping himself still as Junmyeon basks in the feel of being so full, of having Kyungsoo all over him. He draws Kyungsoo into a kiss, humming into his mouth as Kyungsoo slowly starts moving. Junmyeon tightens his grip, breathing heavier as sweat beads on his forehead. Kyungsoo moves fluidly, the pleasure trickling into Junmyeon’s veins with every thrust. It’s a quick addiction.

Even when Kyungsoo stops kissing Junmyeon, he keeps close, their lips brushing when he pushes in, his eyes focused on Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon moans unabashedly, thighs drawing tighter around Kyungsoo’s waist. The sheets shift beneath them, and the bed creaks when Kyungsoo begins to speed up. His cock drags out of Junmyeon slow, but pushes in fast, hard, and Junmyeon loves it.

His head tips back and Kyungsoo presses his lips to Junmyeon’s neck, teeth scraping over the surface. Junmyeon hisses, clenching around Kyungsoo’s cock, which only makes Kyungsoo thrust into him quicker. His hips slap against Junmyeon’s ass, and Junmyeon thinks he may be on fire from the inside. He pushes at Kyungsoo just enough to have room to slip his hand between them.

He goes for his cock, but he doesn’t jerk himself off. He presses the heel of his palm just beneath the crown, letting it drag down with the momentum from Kyungsoo’s thrusts. He doesn’t need more than that. It quakes through him, his toes curling in the air and back arching off the mattress, holding his breath as the first rope of white shoots up his stomach and chest.

Kyungsoo loses his rhythm at the first pulse, speeding faster and faster as Junmyeon comes around him. It isn’t long before Junmyeon is spent, sensitive, mouth dropped open as he pulls in ragged breaths. Kyungsoo is still thrusting in and out of him; it’s so fast, so good even though Junmyeon’s already come. A whimper skitters up his throat, echoing into the room the moment Kyungsoo slams into him with a deep moan. Junmyeon can feel him throbbing, knows the look on Kyungsoo’s face well as the pleasure takes him over.

Junmyeon releases his hold on Kyungsoo’s hair only to pet through the sweat damp strands, too tired to do more than that as Kyungsoo rides out his climax. Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to catch his breath before he’s kissing Junmyeon again. Eagerly. Junmyeon grins against his lips, happily giving as much in return.

“Love you,” Junmyeon whispers, and Kyungsoo smiles.

“I say we lay here a little longer, then rinse off in the shower before taking a long bath,” Kyungsoo suggests.

“Sounds perfect,” Junmyeon answers. He’s definitely feeling more lazy now than before. His limbs are leaden, but tingling, and the exhaustion that clings to him is the very best kind.

Kyungsoo drops his weight the rest of the way onto Junmyeon who laughs at the sudden move, wrapping his arms and legs tight around Kyungsoo.

Lazy mornings really are the best - especially when he gets to spend it covered and smothered by the man he loves.


End file.
